Max and Cooper’s Sleepover
by GaySmutFicWriter
Summary: Cooper’s moved into his new house and ends up spending the night with Max at his house. MAJOR smut happens. Please review.
1. Max and Cooper’s Sleepover

**This is a crossover request. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Coop and Cami Ask the World or Fuller House and their characters.**

**This story contains underage sexual themes. Please do not read if you don't like that.**

Cooper suddenly hears a young voice next door in the backyard. He's in his own backyard.

"Yes! I won, I won! You lost!"

Cooper smiles as he sees a young boy jumping up and down in celebration. He's very cute, might he add.

"Max, you win. As usual.", Jackson says.

"I'm going over to Popko's for a while. I'll be back tonight.

Be sure to tell mom.", he says as he walks back into the house, walking out the front door and down the street to to his friend's house.

Cooper walks back through his gate, across the yard to the house next door. He knocks on the door after walking up the front steps. To his surprise, the young boy he saw celebrating in the backyard answers the door.

"Hey, I'm Max. What's your name?"

"I'm Cooper. I'm moving into the house next door to you and I was just looking for someone to hang with."

Cooper's kind of a nervous. He doesn't really know what to do. The young boy in front of him is very cute.

"Come on in, dude. I'm Max. It's nice to meet you."

Cooper sees an adult woman come into the living room. She smiling. It's Max's mom, DJ.

"Hello. I'm Cooper. I'm moving in next door. It's nice to meet you, Max's mom."

"Hey, Cooper. Its nice to meet you. I'm DJ. You can call me Max's mom."

"Come on, Cooper. Let's go hang out in my room."

Max runs upstairs, pulling Cooper's hand to follow behind him up the stairs. Once they get there, Max quickly closes the door, walking over to his bed and sitting down.

"Whoa, Max. You're room is awesome."

Cooper sits on Max's bed next to him, kind of close.

"Ok, Max. I'm gonna be honest with you. I like you. Like, 'like-like' you. You're so cute. As soon as I laid eyes on you at the front door, I had not enough words to describe how adorable and cute you are to me."

Cooper smiles, moving even closer to Max, holding his hand.

Max has all these thoughts and feelings going through his head, back and forth. He's never kissed another boy before, let alone thought about it. But the more he now thinks about it in this moment, looking at this gorgeous, young boy. Cooper. He wants to kiss him. Wants to, make out with him.

Cooper licks his lips to moisten them up before slowly leaning into Max. A soft, supple yet tender kiss is planted onto Max's lips. He slowly pulls away. They smile at each other. Cooper stands up slowly, pulling his shirt up over his head, taking it off. Then he's ready to remove his pants.

Max's eyes widen as he watches the young, older boy do this. He simply smiles. Cooper's wearing dark, red underwear. Boxers. Max likes boxers. The sexy kind of underwear. Cooper moves to get on top of Max. Cooper continues again to kiss him passionately, slipping his tongue into his mouth and they begin playing hockey.

"Cooper's I've never done something like this with another guy before.", max says in a nervous tone.

"Me neither. Let's explore it together. Sound good?"

Max smiles, nodding his head 'yes'.

Both boys get naked on Max's bed, feeling each other's bodies in total love and absolute lust. They continue making out, moaning and groaning in pleasure.

Little do they know Jackson, Max's older brother is listening in, outside the door.

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	2. Jackson Joins Cooper and Max

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been so freakin' busy, haven't had time to write. Here's part 2. I worked really hard on it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Jackson knocked on the door. "Max? U in there?"

"Ugh. Damn it. What are we gonna do, Cooper?" Max asked.

Cooper winked at the young boy. "We're not going to do anything. We're staying naked, just as we are."

Max's eyes widened as he watched the bedroom door open more and more. His heart began racing faster and faster.

"What _the hell _are you both doing in here?! And why are you _naked_? Mom's gonna bust you. Both of you.", Jackson asked in a demanding tone.

Jackson's eyes widened as he watched Max getting ready to spread his legs for his new interesting and sexy friend. Max smiled up at Coop as he smiled back. Max could feel himself getting hard. The two go to kissing.

Jackson had always known that Max was interested in boys a little bit but now he's definitely sure of it. He'd also sort of wanted to see his little brother naked. Thoughts would cross his mind day to day about his cute and adorable little brother Max. Jackson walked over to the bed, sitting down. As he removed his shirt, Cooper's eyes widened, leaning his body into Jackson's, kissing him passionately and tenderly. Max then leaned into Jackson's shirtless body, wanting to kiss his older brother's lips. Jackson then stood up, taking his pants and underwear all the way down and off. Max suddenly felt Jackson's lips on his own as the two siblings began to make out with each other. Max, too had always wanted the beautiful taste of his older brother's lips on his young ones. Jackson had Max turn over on his stomach, against the bed. Jackson took his finger and inserted it straight into Max's ass.

This caused Max to moan in such pleasure but he has yet to experience the sensation that is rimming. Jackson turns to smile at Cooper.

"Turn over, Coop." Jackson smiled.

His smile had gotten even wider as Cooper's young, sweet ass came into view in front of him. So plump and smooth. Jackson looked at Max, giving him a wink. Max gets the idea, but he's excited and nervous at the same time. Jackson allowed his tongue to feel the air as it extended from his mouth, bringing it closer to Cooper's cute hole.

Max's eyes just widen. He was in complete shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jackson had put his tongue into Max's new best friend's ass. He was eating it. Jackson heard the young boy moaning in ecstasy as Max watched. Jackson stopped, getting an idea.

"Max. Move in front of Cooper. Have him suck your dick. It's gonna feel so good."

Jackson watched as Max did what he asked of him as quickly as possible, moving his naked body in front of Cooper, spreading his legs. Jackson saw Cooper look back at him. The older boy could tell he was nervous.

"Uh... what do I do?" Cooper asked nervously.

"Just put your lips around it. It will taste good and make Max feel good.", Jackson smiled.

"Just go for it.", Max said quickly.

Jackson knew it was a good move. He knew how badly max had wanted to get a blowjob all this time and now he had gotten the opportunity.

"Cooper. I'm gonna make you feel good while you make Max feel good. Cool?"

Jackson pretty much could tell once he put his tongue really deeply back into Cooper's cute, little ass that he was feeling pleasure because of the sounds of wonderful pleasure from his beautiful vocals. This kid could _sing. _At the same time, Max was moaning, doing his best to be quiet because people were still in the house and he didn't want to get caught.

"Hey, little bro. Don't worry. Everyone else is gone. We're fine up here. All alone. It's just us." Jackson said.

"Damn, Cooper. Your ass tastes phenomenal. Like absolute sweetness. I can't get enough." Jackson said as he let his tongue just continue to explore the insides of the young boy so greatly.

The choruses of pleasure Jackson heard from both boys, he couldn't believe they sounded so fantastic together. He heard Cooper moaning with Max's cock inside his mouth, which caused Max to sing in ecstasy. Those sounds were music to Jackson's ears. They set him on fire. So much he quit eating Cooper's ass, standing up and getting on the bed, beginning to make out with Cooper for a few seconds before attaching his lips once again to those of his younger brother. All three boys were moaning and groaning. Cooper went back to sucking Max the best he could. At this point, Jackson watched as Cooper wrapped his fingers around his own member, stroking it hard and fast. Jackson then got on his knees to suck Cooper even faster, causing Cooper to moan in even an higher pitch then before. Jackson's mind was blown because he knew he wanted to make a boy like Cooper blow his hot load.

"Ugh. Fuck. I'm gonna come. Sorry for cussing, Jackson. But I'm gonna bust a nut.", Cooper said with a smile. He smiled as Jackson continued to stroke him faster, wanting to him to bust as soon as possible.

Jackson watched as the boy leaned his head back, moaning so high he knew it was coming.

"Ooooooh Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!", Cooper exclaimed.

He watched in amazement as about nine to ten creamy ropes of boy butter fired straight out of Cooper fat, 8 inch boy man cock and into Jackson's mouth. What Max and Cooper didn't know was Jackson was holding it inside his mouth for a special reason. Cooper was panting with big breaths trying to calm down, taking his sweet time.

"Wow Jackson! That was incredible. Like nothing I've ever felt before. Thank you."

Jackson mumbled as he tried his best to get Max in front of him.

The two shared Cooper's boy load in a passionately brotherly, loving kiss.


	3. Popko Takes a Hot One

**I had a request for a 3rd chapter and thought of Popko and Cooper together. Just a little scene I had in my head. **

Seeing max and Jackson kiss, Cooper once again was stroking his cock so fast and didn't hold back. Suddenly, Cooper watched as both max and Jackson ran out of the room and he could hear them running downstairs as he continued to pump his cock repeatedly. He was ready to bust another creamy nut. Then he heard some footsteps getting closer to the door.

"Hmm. Wonder who that could be." Cooper said.

Cooper's eyes widen as he saw an older yet handsome jet-black haired boy in front of him. He had this smile on his face. For a second, Cooper didn't know what to did he just kept on stand there looking at the older boy.

"Oh, I'm about to blow. I'm about to blow.", Cooper exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, here. Hang on. Let me help."

Popko got right on his knees, opening his mouth with a gleam of powerful lust in his eyes and he and Cooper both shared eye contact. He felt the sweet and creamy nectar come in contact with his hot, pink tongue. He couldn't get enough of the taste. Damn. This kid had some great cream.

The older boy stood up and gave Cooper a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Cooper." Popko said with a smile.


End file.
